The present invention relates to wireless telecommunications in general, and, more particularly, to a hand-held processor having wireless communications capabilities.
Hand-held processors, which are commonly called Personal Digital Assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAsxe2x80x9d), are becoming increasingly popular. PDAs possess relatively limited information processing, storage and retrieval capabilities. With these limited capabilities, a PDA performs specific tasks, such as functioning as an electronic diary, phone book, personal database, memo taker, calculator, alarm clock, etc. A user inputs data directly into a PDA using a stylus or a reduced-size keyboard. Additionally, PDAs are generally capable of exchanging information with a desktop computer, either by a physical connection or an infrared transceiver. PDAs typically include a relatively large display (i.e., large relative to the overall size of the PDA) and several buttons or keys for accessing specific applications and for scrolling to view information. Some PDAs also include a reduced-size keyboard.
Lately, wireless telecommunications capabilities have been incorporated into PDAs. Doing so provides advanced functions such as transmitting, receiving and displaying text messages. It also relieves a user of having to transport both a PDA and a wireless terminal (e.g., cellular telephone, pager, etc.).
Currently, most of the combined PDA/wireless terminals have one or more shortcomings that relate, among other areas of deficit, to compromised ergonomics or xe2x80x9cuser-friendlinessxe2x80x9d relative to a dedicated PDA or a dedicated wireless terminal. For example, some combined PDA/wireless terminals have hinged keyboards that rotate from a closed position to an open position for use. In some of these devices, the telecommunications capabilities can be accessed whether the keyboard is in the open or the closed position. While this arrangement provides a convenience for the user, it causes problems related to the usability of the display and the keys.
The present invention is a combined PDA/wireless terminal (hereinafter a xe2x80x9cportable terminalxe2x80x9d) that avoids some of the shortcomings of combined PDA/wireless terminals in the prior art.
A portable terminal in accordance with the illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a display that is integral with, or otherwise attached to a base. A housing is rotatably-coupled to the base and/or display. The portable terminal can be closed, wherein the housing overlies the base, or open, wherein the housing and the base flank the display. The portable terminal is opened by rotating the housing out-of-plane of the base. The display is fully visible to a user whether the portable terminal is open or closed.
The telecommunications capabilities of the portable terminal can be accessed when the portable terminal is closed and when it is open. Most of the PDA capabilities of the portable terminal are accessed when the portable terminal is open, wherein a keyboard having keys that are apportioned between the housing and the base is accessible.